<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if only night could hold you by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518603">if only night could hold you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some foreshadowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every power has a Dark Side — and a Light Side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if only night could hold you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Building / Creating something</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Title from “Before the Dawn” by Evanescence. This is definitely an attempt to flesh out Ben’s powers some more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was on their mission together that Poe mentioned that he still had nightmares about Kijimi at times. Guilt too. And it was one of those moments that Ben got an idea. <br/><br/>It was one of those moments when Ben remembered. Snoke had told him...well, he’d told him that one could create different worlds with the modification of the Jedi mind trick that Ben had heard of. (It was while Ben was a younger student. Uncle Luke wouldn’t really approve, but why wouldn’t Snoke be unable to be trusted? After all, Snoke was his friend) Not literal different worlds, but definitely different mental worlds. It was risky — what if Poe got hurt somehow? — but Ben also knew that he’d do just about anything for Poe. <br/><br/>Every power had different sides to it. But of course, if a Light power could have a Dark Side to it, couldn’t a Dark power have a Light Side to it? Didn’t both sides balance each other out? Light, Dark, a balance. Snoke talked about balance, didn’t he — talked about how there were two sides to the same credit chip and Ben displayed them perfectly.<br/><br/><em>“In you, child, I see every hope I have — now and in the future.” </em><br/><br/>It was overwhelming to think about. Thinking about having to be <em>perfect... </em><br/><br/>“Ben?” Poe said, softly. <br/><br/>“I’m okay,” Ben said. Then, “There’s a technique a...friend taught me. It’s a modification of the Jedi mind trick, but I’d basically be able to enter your mind. Help you with your nightmares.”<br/><br/>“I wouldn’t mind your presence,” Poe said. "Why are you doing this?”<br/><br/>Ben shrugged. “I love you, don’t you? And...when I was a kid, I wished that I could pull people into my nightmares. Just to have company. It gets awfully lonely out there in your sleep.”<br/><br/>“No arguments there.” Poe shifted into a more comfortable position just then. Endearingly comfortable. Ben felt a twinge of affection for him, a twinge from a heart already biased heavily by the sheer love he felt for this one man. <br/><br/>"Just relax,” Ben said. "It’ll be easier if you relax.” Then, “Are you ready?”<br/><br/>Poe nodded. <br/><br/>The trust in those eyes could have nearly bowled Ben over. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>“I thought you’d pick Yavin,” Ben said, fondly, even as they stood underneath the broad, sweeping Force tree. <br/><br/>"It’s home.” Poe said. “I made a mistake running away.”<br/><br/>“We all make mistakes. You think yours is more significant than others'?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know.” Poe sighed as he spoke. "I just don’t know.”<br/><br/>Ben stepped towards Poe in that moment, took his hands. He could feel how small they were, in comparison to his own. How slim and nimble. "You were deceived,” he said. “The Spice Runners tricked you. And even out there in that anooba-eat-anooba landscape...you tried to save Sela Trune. Twice. You told me you tried not to aim to kill your enemies either. And...Force, I wish that other beings could see what I love so much about you. I wish you could see it too.”<br/><br/>"I wish I could see it,” Poe said. <br/><br/>"Do you feel...safe with me?”<br/><br/>“More than safe.”<br/><br/>“I want you to be.” Ben smiled at him. "Show me around. I like being inside your mind. Even the inside feels...safe.”<br/><br/>“Are minds like this, for you?” Poe said. <br/><br/>“They have their own feel,” Ben said. “Voe’s mind is...conflicted. She doesn’t think she’s good enough. Tai’s mind is calm and clear, Hennix’s is ever-working, ever-curious. My uncle’s is a storm; I think he’s unhappy and questioning a lot of the time. And you...your mind’s open, sharp, curious. Kind. Comfortable. It’s like being able to breathe again.”<br/><br/>“Then I’ll show you around.”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>The phantoms of Zorii Bliss and Zeva Bliss were just that, phantoms. Still, Ben braced himself, ready to push them aside if only to keep Poe safe. Flashes of darkness, but also enough light to fill a whole room, to fill a whole galaxy. There were memories, memories of Poe’s mother, of the odd warmth Poe and Zorii shared (Ben would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly jealous, but he was glad someone had kept Poe company out there, in the void), and so much Ben. Them, playing together as kids. The overwhelming joy at being reunited — even while Poe was worrying about Ben forgiving him. <br/><br/>And here. Of course, here. <br/><br/>Sitting under the Force tree, Ben turned to Poe, smiled faintly. “It’s shedding petals." He picked up one faint, rosy petal. “My uncle said that even stuff that fell from the Force tree had magical properties.”<br/><br/>“He might have said that to me too.” Poe smiled at Ben. “I think I like the idea of this being magic enough. You are magic, Ben.”<br/><br/>“As are you.”<br/><br/>They sat together, leaning against each other as they sat against the Force tree’s bark. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>